North Korean War
The North Korean War was a brief war fought between the Dwarven Empire and Men of the North on one side, and North Korea on the other. After a period of diplomatic unrest in which North Korean members threatened the Men of the North with vassalization, North Korea was preemptively attacked by an allied Dwarven-Northman army in the Storming of Giglegrad, which was followed by a brief phase of skirmishing over the course of a few days. The Dwarven Expeditionary Force ceased offensive operations after some public opposition to the war effort on February 11th; the Northmen, North Koreans and Dwarves signed definitive peace treaties on February 12th. Backround As the Second World reached a mature state with several confilcts taking place, the TaleWorlds' migration took place. The number of new players, were well used to a similar environment to that of TWC Minecraft servers, and as such, the TaleWorlds' migration was well received amongst the old players, as they represented the segment of people that the Server really needed. The newcomers formed the factions of North Korea and The Celts (Werenia), while some joined Laconia. North Korea, either innocently or on purpose, settled in the vast continent of Norden, that previously had been solely inhabited by the Men of the North for most of the Second World. Seeing the new arrivals as more of a nuinsance than a real threat, the Men of the North grew to distrust and fear the rise of its new neighboor, specially after the TaleWorlds' forums were filled with propaganda reports. These reports; in reality a way of advertising for more "TaleWorlders" to come to the server, were judged by the Northmen as clear intentions to subdue TWC's factions.https://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,261470.msg6300576.html#msg6300576 War Declaration The word was passed to Dwarven leadership, and a secret pact was negotiated to join forces against the new 26-man faction. Beleiving they were fighting for TWC's factions' freedom, the allies launched a surprise attack on Giglegrad with a army about 20 man strong. Defeat of North Korean Forces During the Storming of Giglegrad, the North Korean Army was decisively defeated and many civilians were killed by the combined forces of the Dwarven Empire and Men of the North. The initial attack had caught North Korea by surprise, and thus the nation's forces were unprepared. Despite losing the first battle to a surprise attack, spirited North Korean resistance continued and in many small skirmishes, North Korean troops killed enemy troops before being killed, sometimes taking more than one enemy with them. The attack eventually stalled as the surviving Koreans retreated to the Tower of Minehalla, where the Minehallans had trenched themselves and had repelled continuous raids from the TWC Alliance forces. After the initial shock, some careful diplomatic talks were held over the course of two hours, but no agreement was reached and the conflict continued, albeit in a different form. Guerrilla War and DEF withdrawal After the defeat of the North Korean Army's garrison in Giglegrad, the Supreme Leader gave orders for all troops to begin a guerrilla war against the invading forces. Multiple guerrilla FOB's were set up around the northern continent to harass enemy supply roads and to set up ambushes. The guerrilla's set up an array of booby traps which mainly involved the use of explosives. These devices caused damage to allied forces and structures, but the skirmishes appeared still to end in favour of the allies. guerrilla's]] As the guerilla war continued and North Korea suffered more losses at the hands of allied forces, civilian opposition rose in the homeland of the Dwarven Empire, against the conflict. It was claimed that the continued war would cast a dark shadow over the Empire as an oppressor of new factions, and soon the argumentation from both sides grew enthusiastic. War proponents claimed North Korea was responsible for its situation. A compromise was reached under the Emperor's mediation and on February 11 the Dwarven Expeditionary Force withdrew as an offensive combatant. A similar peace was soon reached with the Xeradia. Peace A peace was reached on February 12th. It mandated a non-aggression period of at least one month, and confirmed that the Northmen were independent but did not call for land cessation or the surrender of resources. Aftermath The strategic aims of the allies were to guarantee the independence of the Men of the North, but as it became clear that North Korea was going to accept a more protracted, total war, annexation was at times seen as the only measure that would satisfyingly end North Korean claims in Norden. Since the war ended without this envisaged complete victory - the North Koreans kept their land - it could be argued that the conclusion was indeed a strategical stalemate. After a brief period of fruitless attempts at reconciliation, the Northmen and North Korea clashed again in the Great Northern War.